


Forced Change

by Silcatian



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Biting, Depression, Everyone acts a bit different, Gen, Guilt, Manipulation, Mind Control, No Ghost Chara, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Frisk, Protective Sans, Protective Undyne, Selectively Mute Frisk, Self-Hatred, Sickness, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Vampire Frisk, Vampire Turning, emotional bond
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 14:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8448931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silcatian/pseuds/Silcatian
Summary: How will Frisk learn to live with themselves, now that they are a human-like monster.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started this drabble of mine last night, but I was unable to finish it until now. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. :)

It hadn’t always been this way, you had once been just a regular human child. Well…that is if you find a eight year child who freed an entire species of monsters from being sealed from underneath a mountain normal. Your father, Asgore, had asked you if you had wanted to be their ambassador but you didn’t really know anything about government nor would any adults take an eight year old child seriously in politics, so you politely turned down the position which made Toriel happy. Papyrus took on the position as the monster ambassador, now every monster knew his name and loved to be around him, while Sans made sure that no one tried to hurt his brother and even got Undyne’s help in keeping Papyrus safe. Toriel tended to help Asgore on the side, but her school took top priority as well as your education. Asgore was glad to have the help of his people in order to have human’s and monster’s working together again, but of course there were still hate groups but if anyone tried to hurt a monster or vandalize property they would be taken to jail on hate crimes or attempted assault or attempted murder. Yourself in all of this, you were the royal child of the Dreemurr family and everyone seemed to like you, even if it took a while to get other humans to understand that you didn’t consider yourself a male or female and you preferred to be called by they/them pronouns.

 

You and your family had a year of peace, nothing bad happened and your birthday was wonderful. The next year however, started out fine until you and your family had just left MTT Resort and all of you were peacefully walking back home when all of you had been attacked. You have no idea why those people attacked you and your family, but the only thing you knew was that you were the person they were after. The other people that attacked your family were just distracting them while one person went a little bit further away from everyone to pin you down, the only thing that you remember were red pupils and exploding pain in your neck before you blacked out from the pain. You were told later on that you had been screaming and that Undyne had thrown a spear that nearly hit the person and they all somehow disappeared, once the person was off of you, your screams had been quickly silenced and everyone was worried that you were horribly injured from how sudden your screams were cut off. Alphys had checked you over and the only wounds you had were teeth marks on your neck, at first everyone thought you would be fine in a few days since your wounds were minor. But then you kept feeling sick whenever you ate, your skin got pale, sunlight bothered you, your body was getting colder, but the most worrying thing was that your heartbeat was slowing down.

 

You had been bedridden for a couple of weeks and it was the worst feeling of your life, not to mention everyone was worried sick over you. It worried you too since as far as you knew, your symptoms weren’t normal. Toriel would bundle you up in warm clothes and blankets to try and keep you warm, Papyrus and Undyne tried their best to cook something that you could stomach, Alphys did her best to try and make a cure for you, Asgore kept his citizens calm when they found out their child of mercy was horribly ill, and Sans made sure that you relaxed and stayed in bed as well as keeping you entertained when you were awake. All of them did so much for you and it had been taking a toll on them when they were all so worried about you that they started to not sleep and even skip meals for while. At some point it had gotten so bad that you had to force everyone to take breaks or else you’d force yourself to care for them no matter how sick you were. Once Sans had passed out near your bed from exhaustion did you decide enough was enough, you forced yourself to get up and put Sans to bed and getting everyone to get some rest, since they were so tired they didn’t realize that you shouldn’t be out of bed. It was going fine until you passed out in the kitchen when you tried to make them a meal for when your family woke up, Papyrus had been panicking when he saw that the kitchen had almost been on fire and you were sicker than ever.

 

After that everyone stepped up and took better care of themselves upon seeing that you would put your foot down if they were working themselves to death because of you. However, they grew more and more worried when you just kept getting worse and your heart rate kept slowing down until soon enough they all believed that you were dying and they kept doing their best to make you comfortable and happy. In all honesty you believed that you were dying too since you kept sleeping for days on end and you couldn’t eat anything so your stomach kept rumbling and would forcefully wake you up. Everyone would take turns spending time with you and you would do their best to try and make them happy even if you were dying. Once your heart beat finally stopped, no one could even move you out of your bed because no one could bring themselves to move you, they focused on trying to move past their grief. While for you a ravenous hunger took over you as everything felt foggy, as the only thing you could think of was getting something to eat. You didn’t know what you were so hungry for, but it didn’t matter. The very moment someone opened your bedroom door, did you attack. Everything was too foggy for you to remember the details, one moment you had been laying in bed and the next your mouth was on your mother’s throat and you were draining her of her magic. You had attacked everyone in the house…but no one died or got sick.

 

No instead, you had unknowingly put them under some weird mind control. Each of them had teeth marks like you have on their necks, when you asked them to explain what had happened you felt disgusted with yourself. How could you do this to them? How could you attack your family like that? After everything they had done for you, you attacked them and forced them to feel the same terror you had felt when you had been attacked. You had burst into tears and apologized profusely when you had heard about what you had done, each of them looked shocked at your outburst and tried to comfort you, they told you that it was okay and that they weren’t mad, but you only felt even more disgust for your actions. How dare you make them feel like you attacking them was an okay thing for you to do. You wanted them to be angry with you, to hate you, to hurt you, to just punish you in some way instead of being happy about it and trying to make you feel okay with it. This wasn’t okay, you weren’t okay, and your family wasn’t okay. This was all your fault and you felt such horrible guilt about it everyday. You never wanted this to happen, why did those people have to attack you, why did you have to go and attack your friends?

 

You couldn’t even pretend to be happy, not when your family would offer themselves for you to drain magic from so that you could stay healthy and have a full stomach. They knew that you needed to eat and you starving yourself was only going to make you lash out in desperation, but you didn’t want to use your family like some never ending food supply. When Alphys had been the first to offer, you wanted to vomit. You explained toher that she didn’t have to and that you could go a few weeks without eating, but it seemed to make her very nervous as she tried to convince you even more that you shouldn’t skip out on eating. Of course you kept protesting the idea of draining your family, but soon you figured out why your family wanted you to drain them. Apparently your bite caused a boost in their magic, but since they normally don’t use magic as often as they did in the Underground it gets very pent up and can cause them to get sick or their magic will spiral out of control and could potentially hurt someone. They needed you to drain them so that they would feel better and no one would get hurt by accident, once that was explained to you, you agreed to drain them only to help them instead of feeding yourself. They were all very grateful to have their magic drained, it put a lot of strain on their bodies and always made them have too much energy which Sans didn’t like as he couldn’t take as many naps as usual. You had to drain both Undyne and Papyrus most often as they would get pent up very easily, but you could still drain too often and end up getting sick from eating too much. You had to learn that the hard way when you would drain both Undyne and Papyrus three times one day and you had to force it all back up and the two of them felt so guilty which made you feel even worse.

 

What felt strange was that, they acted as if nothing had happened. Alphys did some research and helped everyone understand that you weren’t a human anymore, instead you were a human like monster, a vampire. The only things that could stop your hunger was monster magic or human blood, you didn’t like either of those options but at least you could keep everyone from overloading on magic. You didn’t want to drink other humans and possibly turn them into vampires too, thankfully monsters couldn’t turn into vampires. Your father suggested that they could be able to get some blood for you to try from blood banks, but you turned that down as the blood was used to save people. Alphys however, managed to get blood that was going to be thrown out for you to drink, since she worked hard in getting in for you…you drank it and actually felt a bit better than before, the sunlight didn’t bother you as much as before which was nice. Upon seeing that side effects happened to you, did she run a few tests to see if magic affected you at all and it surprisingly did. Your parents’ magic would make your body warmer, Undyne’s magic made you physically stronger, Alphys’ magic made you learn things easier, and Sans’ and Papyrus’ magic allowed you to float in mid air. Not to mention they were able to connect to you in some way, they were able to know what you were feeling.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Currently you were staying in your room, trying not to let your thoughts get the best of you. Your thoughts had been getting darker over time, so much so that you wonder why you deserve to live. Since Alphys was currently emotionally connected to you, you tried to distract your thoughts so she wouldn’t become panicky from your destructive emotions. You didn’t like these feelings either, but you felt like you deserved to feel this way after everything you’ve done. You shook your head to get out of your thoughts as you tried to focus on drawing. It wasn’t a very happy drawing, but it kept you distracted. So long as you made sure that no one saw the drawing, it would be fine.

 

After a couple of hours of drawing and hiding them in a desk drawer did you decide to come out, you made your way over to the living room to sit next to Sans and Undyne. The skeleton put his arm around your shoulder with a soft smile and the fish rested one of her hands on top of your head with a friendly smirk, she quickly pulled you over to her side to give you a noogie. It made Sans’ smile harden for a moment, only when he saw your contented smile and playful laugh did he decide to relax again. They all had very protective instincts over you, anything that could be deemed you being in pain or unhappy would they arrive and take care of it or if you ordered them to help you which you wouldn’t ever do. You would never order them to do anything for you, you would only ask them politely if they want to help you, which they always said yes to even if you said that they didn’t have to. You thoughts were once again broken when Sans turned you to face him, you had suddenly stopped laughing and hadn’t heard anything that they were saying.

 

‘Oh, I’m sorry what were you guys saying?’

 

“…We were askin’ ya if yer feelin’ alright, bud.”

 

“Yeah punk…you keep spacing out…what’s going on in that head of yours?”

 

‘Oh its nothing important, just a bunch of random stuff.’

 

“…You sure?”

 

‘Yeah it’s nothing to worry about.’ You put on a fake smile.

 

The looks they gave you told you that they didn’t believe you, but they thankfully decided to drop the subject.

 

“Anyways…what brings ya out of yer cave kiddo?”

 

You snorted as Undyne shot him a quick glare over your head.

 

‘I just wanted to hang out with you guys. I spend too much time in my room anyways.’

 

“Well…as true as that is we’re all happy that your spending some time with us. It’s been a while since you’ve wanted to hang out…”

 

Sans narrowed his eye sockets at the true statement, she could have worded that better so that you didn’t feel bad.

 

‘…I’m sorry…’

 

“Shoot I didn’t mean it like that, Frisk.”

 

“But ya still had to go and open up yer big ol’ fish trap.”

 

“Don’t you start with me Sans.”

 

‘Please…don’t fight…please don’t argue…’ You were frowning and starting to tear up. Just another thing that you hated yourself for, making their tempers short with each other. Who knows how many times your family argued because of you.

 

That snapped the two of them out of it, no matter what they would drop everything if you were upset. They quickly tried to calm you down so that they can try to make you happy.

 

“H-Hey bucko, no need for the water works! We’re not gonna fight, it’s okay.” The skeleton monster quickly pulled you to his side and hugged you close to his chest. He nuzzled the top of your head as he gently rocked you and kept whispering soothing words in your ear.

 

“Sorry about that punk, we didn’t mean to make you upset. Sans is right, we’re not going to fight.” Undyne affectionately ruffled your hair.

 

No, they were going to fight if you hadn’t been on the verge of tears. You knew better than to believe their soothing words by now. They would say anything to keep you happy, even if it meant telling lies to your face. Even still, you leaned into their comforting touches as although you felt like scum for manipulating them like that, you still needed comfort and reassurance…you were still a child. Still though…do you honestly deserve their kindness, no matter how fake it was? You don’t belong here with them anymore, you belong in a coffin…buried six feet blow ground, don’t you? You blocked out Sans’ and Undyne’s voices as you got lost in your thoughts.

 

Look at what you’ve done to them.

 

Forcing them to be kind to you.

 

After everything you’ve done, they hate you.

 

They hate you and because of you they’re forced to pretend to love you.

 

If it weren’t for you they would be happy.

 

If it weren’t for you, they wouldn’t be forced to act like this.

 

If it weren’t for you, they could show you how much they despise you.

 

Unknowingly to you, you were trembling and struggling to breathe. Causing the two monster to panic as they desperately tried to calm you down, but soon realized that you didn’t know what was happening around you. Alphys quickly appeared and tried to help, but she too was terrified out of her mind from the emotions you were giving her through the link. She could barely speak as she tried to get you to focus on her, only for you to pass out in her arms, but now you were breathing deeply to try and get more oxygen into your lungs. The lizard-like monster was shaking and crying as she was horrified of what you were going through.

 

“W-What hap-pened?”

 

“I dunno, they just started to freak out all of a sudden! We couldn’t get them to calm down fast enough.” Sans’ smile tightened as he thought he let you down somehow.

 

“Yeah, we were about to fight until we noticed they were about to cry so we focused on trying to comfort them instead and they just…flipped out.”

 

Alphys took a few shaky breaths to calm herself down a bit. “I’m r-really scared f-f-for them…their e-emotions…they were…I-I…I felt s-similar emotions li-ke the ones they f-f-felt when al-all of us were back Underg-ground. Guys…their emotion were s-so…destrustive and s-s-sad…they still h-hate themselves. But i-it’s gotten so mu-ch worse and I’m terrified that…that they’ll…” She couldn’t bring herself to finish her sentence as she held your limp body tighter.

 

The skeleton and fish monster were horrified, they thought you had been slowly but surely getting better, but now you were getting worse…a lot worse.

 

“Well doc, what can do? We need to help them.”

 

“Yeah babe, they need our help. What can we do for ‘em?”

 

“W-When they w-wake up we all n-need to have a serious t-talk with them. I’ll go p-put them to bed, I need you guys to let e-everyone else know. We all n-need to be there to help F-Frisk.”

 

The two monsters nodded and silently left to go and gather everyone while Alphys went into your room to let you rest.

 

\---------------------------------

 

Alphys tucked you in bed and just sat next to you while you slept, just staring at her clawed hands.

 

“P-Please don’t be mad at us Frisk…we j-just want to help…you can’t- you s-shouldn’t feel like this…not ever…l-let us help you, please Frisk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Question: What would you have done in order to cope with this kind of guilt?
> 
> Please let me know if I need to add anymore tags.
> 
> http://silcatian.tumblr.com


End file.
